<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i had a dream that you were mine by The_Bisexual_From_Hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626702">i had a dream that you were mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Bisexual_From_Hell'>The_Bisexual_From_Hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote something happy are y'all proud, Team as Family, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, canon and the writers can suck my metaphorical dick, in which I say fuck 2x15 and give us the vicley wedding we deserved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Bisexual_From_Hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic had never really pictured her wedding, not like the world tells little girls they need to plan and imagine every single detail of their wedding. She had never been a hearts and rainbows type of girl. She had always thought that if she were to ever get married, she wouldn’t put too much emphasis on the wedding, what would have mattered was the marriage. </p><p>Little Victoria was clearly right. </p><p>Here she stands in a courthouse holding hands with the love of her life, ready to get married and start the next stage of her life. </p><p> </p><p>Or </p><p> </p><p>A 2x15 fix-it in which Vic and Lucas get the wedding they deserved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i had a dream that you were mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a drabble for my drabble collection and it's spiraled into its own fanfic, enjoy. I'm sorry for any mistakes English is not my first language and my only beta is Grammarly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vic had never really pictured her wedding, not like the world tells little girls they need to plan and imagine every single detail of their wedding. She had never been a hearts and rainbows type of girl. She had always thought that if she were to ever get married, she wouldn’t put too much emphasis on the wedding, what would have mattered was the marriage. </p><p> </p><p>Little Victoria was clearly right. </p><p> </p><p>Here she stands in a courthouse holding hands with the love of her life, ready to get married and start the next stage of her life. </p><p> </p><p>She can’t start the next stage of her life without her family.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>i'm getting married, courthouse near the station, yall have one hour to get here before i tie the knot without u. (travis and jack u know i mean it, make sure they all come to my wedding) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>She sends that message to the Station 19 group chat and mutes it as soon as she sees all of her teammates descending into chaos (Except for Jack, Sullivan, and Travis, they just seem really happy for her and Ripley). She hadn’t bothered to tell her parents, they wouldn’t have been able to make it anyways. </p><p> </p><p>She gets a private text from Travis confirming telling her the team is freaking out, but he is performing his Man of Honor duty and making sure they are getting ready for the wedding and not asking too many questions. </p><p> </p><p>Lucas is looking at his own phone, he had asked Sullivan and Jennifer to be his Best People (no one ever said they were having a traditional wedding). Guessing by the look on his face, she can tell they both said yes and are on their way to the courthouse. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re actually doing this Eggy,” </p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah, let’s get married.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Third times the charm,”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously soon-to-be Mr. Hughes,” </p><p> </p><p>The fire at the coffee processing plant had been 3 days ago, Vic had proposed and Lucas said yes on the spot, well he had been ready to marry her for a long time. After Vic had forced him to get checked at the hospital when she noticed he had been coughing, hydrofluoric acid poisoning is what all of the tests had said. Dr. Pierce had been able to treat it easily, his open heart surgery was scheduled for the end of the week. They had agreed they wanted to get married before that, in case anything bad happened. </p><p> </p><p>Vic had gotten the marriage license while he was in the hospital, now all that was left was to actually get married. Vic was wearing a flowy white dress with no back that went just past her knees, perfect to function as a wedding but casual enough that it could be worn on different occasions. Lucas on the other hand was wearing a simple black suit, it was tailored and in Vic’s opinion, it made him look like a greek god. </p><p> </p><p>All of her station 19 family had arrived together, while Jennifer had yet to arrive. Conveniently they had arrived while Lucas was in the bathroom, which gave Vic some time to explain to her family that she was marrying their boss. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Vic you look amazing, look at you all grown up and getting married.” Travis was on the verge of tears, his best friend, his person was getting married and he was missing Michael, but today was not about him, it was about Vic. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn Hughie, looking good.” Jack might have not been the best with words, but Vic was like a little sister to him, he had known about her and Ripley since the beginning, he had seen how happy he made her and that’s all that mattered to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations Hughes, I know the two of you will be very happy, he’s never looked at anyone the way he looks at you,” Sullivan had known Ripley the longest, and he had never seen him happier, with Laura, it made sense that things had fallen apart, they were too young, not right for each other. With Eva, well Sullivan had never liked her, she wasn’t a bad person per se, but she hadn’t loved Lucas, she desperately needed for him to change, and Lucas barely paid attention to her, focused only on the job. WIth Hughes it was different from before, they both understood the job, they were both passionate adventurers, that pushed each other to grow and become better. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice and you look great Vic but can someone please tell us what the fuck is going on?” Andy loved the shit out of Vic, she and Maya were the closest thing she had to sisters. She was definitely hurt that Vic had been seeing someone that she loved enough to marry and didn’t tell them, but this was Vic’s wedding day, she could be upset some other time. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah what the actual fuck Vic, you’re getting married? We knew you were seeing someone, you seem happier and go out with us less, but now you’re getting married before we even meet the guy?” Maya honestly thought this day was a fever dream. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys, but I kept it a secret for a reason, and I love him, I love him so much it seems unreal and I’ve been waiting to tell you guys for so long, and now I can finally tell you, so please can you be supportive right now and maybe yell later? I need my family by my side when I get married” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay, but if this guy hurts you, we’ll fuck him up. You’re one of my best friends Vic,” Dean loved Vic, really was an integral part of his life, and he felt the need to protect her like he felt the need to protect Yemi, even if he knew Victoria Hughes was capable of kicking anyone's ass. Everyone else agreed with Dean’s sentiment. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just really happy for you Vic, and hey if it doesn’t work out, I’ve got friends at Grey-Sloan with excellent divorce lawyers.” Ben joked, hey he had been to enough weddings that lead to messy divorces, but he really hoped things worked out for Hughes, she was a good kid. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, guys, I know this was sudden, but I’m all in, he’s the love of my life, and I really wanted to share my happiness with the most important people in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Life was a funny thing, as that was the exact moment that Lucas made his way back from the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Nineteen,” He said awkwardly, he knew these people were Vic’s family, but technically they were also his subordinates. Vic snored while she reached for his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you really just call them ‘nineteen’ on our wedding day? Really Lucas?” She loved to playfully tease him, and this was definitely something that would turn into a fun story later. </p><p> </p><p>“What else was I supposed to do, Eggy?” He has the decency to look sheepish. </p><p> </p><p>“CHIEF?” yelled Dean, Warren, Andy, and Maya at the same time, if it weren’t for the incredible amount of anxiety currently coursing through Victoria’s veins, she would have found it hilarious. </p><p> </p><p>“Surprise, the Chief and I are in love.” The words came rushing out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just call me ‘the Chief’ on our wedding day? Really Victoria?” Lucas said, using her words from earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up hubby.” Neither of them could wipe the smiles off their faces, it was their wedding day after all.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are disgustingly cute, and I love it.” Said Travis and Vic could have kissed him right then and there for breaking the tension. </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations on your hypothetical wedding,” Gibson’s words were teasing, Vic cracked a small grin, while everyone else looked confused. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re never going to let that go are you, Gibson?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s too good.” Jack had been waiting for the moment he could tease Hughes about this. “Gibson, hypothetically if someone had a hypothetical adult sleepover with a hypothetical guy and then left their own apartment the morning after, what do you think it means? Hypothetically of course.” Jack said in his best Vic impression. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Vic could feel her face warm-up, and she was thankful she couldn't actually turn red. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you fled your own apartment?” Andy couldn’t keep the amusement out of her voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that why my number is saved as Mr. Hypothetical on your phone, sweetheart?” Lucas asked simultaneously. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I had just woken up, the Fire Chief of Seattle was in my shower and I was late for my shift, what else was I supposed to do?” Vic was glad her friends were teasing her and not angry, but it was still a little embarrassing. “And yes Luke, that’s why. Travis and Gibson agreed we needed a code word for you” </p><p> </p><p>Ripley just beamed at her and leaned down to give Vic a brief kiss. “You’re so cute, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too,” </p><p> </p><p>Jennifer arrived a couple of minutes and several questions from her team later. Immediately she went to hug Lucas, he was her favorite person in the universe, he had raised her when their parents couldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mess this up, I really really like her” Jen whispered into Ripley’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get this wedding shall we,” Vic said after giving Jennifer a quick hug. </p><p> </p><p>Victoria and Lucas stood facing each other, holding hands, while their friends and family stood to their respective sides. The wedding officiant started “Dearly beloved We are gathered together here to join Victoria Hughes and Lucas Ripley in the union of marriage. This contract is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. The bride and groom have each prepared vows that they will read now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Victoria, when I first met you, you decided it would be a good idea to yell at me, and the moment you did, I knew you were a force to be reckoned with. I didn’t know then what I know now, I didn’t know you would become the most important person in my life, I didn’t know I would grow to love you in a way I hadn’t loved anyone else. When you proposed to me, I was the happiest man in the world, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You told me you wanted a real wedding, that didn’t have toilet paper or hearts and rainbows and while I’m still not sure what that means, I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to give you everything you could ever want” Lucas finished, Vic was openly crying. </p><p> </p><p>“Lucas, when I first met you, I thought you were kind of an idiot, a hot one, but an idiot nonetheless, I yelled at you about how you should do your job. I didn’t know then, that you are the best man I have ever met, that you are so dedicated to every single one of your firefighters, it hurts you. I didn’t know then that you were the love of my life, the person I wanted to share everything with. When I proposed I told you I wanted everything with you, I was all in, I told you I wanted real, I wanted love, and I wanted inspiration. You already give me all of those, and so much more. Thank you for loving me, and for letting me love you.” Vic said, and he was crying too.</p><p> </p><p>“And now, do you Lucas Ripley take Victoria Hughes to be your lawfully wedded wife?” spoke the wedding officiant. </p><p> </p><p>“I do.” He had said that twice before, it had never felt so right.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you Victoria Hughes take Lucas Ripley to be your lawfully wedded husband?” </p><p> </p><p>“I do” It was the easiest thing in the world to say. </p><p> </p><p>They exchanged simply gold wedding bands, with the date inscribed on the inside. </p><p> </p><p>“You may now kiss the bride.” </p><p> </p><p>She was already way ahead of him, as she leaned in to press their bodies together. His hands cupped her cheeks and neck holding her gently as they kissed. It was the best kiss they had ever shared. It was the kiss that sealed their forever. </p><p> </p><p>The start of their happily ever after. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise there will be more drabbles tomorrow. I have no fucking clue how American weddings work I'm sorry. Also, shout out to my friend Jas for making sure it was accurate at some points, I love you Jas. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>Follow me on Twitter for more wacky stuff @DXNYARYA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>